Raven in Wonderland
by kbunny10
Summary: A new villain by the name of Dream Eater is terrorizing Jump, during a fight with her Raven is sprayed by a strange smoke, upon waking up her whole world is turned upside down. Green rabbits, Blue smiling cats, Teether turns into a baby pig! What is this madness! find out inside! Rated T cause T is awesome. BBRae all the way!
1. And so it Begins

Okay, okay I know I promised I'd update Interview with the Titans and finish Starfire friendship counselor before I uploaded anything else, but the problem is I can't think of any questions to have my reporter ask the Titans East, and I've written myself into a corner with the last chapter of Starfire Friendship Counselor, so my ever random mind came up with this amusing little story. So I'm gonna post the first chapter of this, then finish and post the final chapter of Starfire Friendship Counselor, and then hopefully finish the next chapter of Interview with the Titans, but for that last little bit I need your help. If you guys could please please PLEASE do this one tiny thing for me I will love you forever, I want you to comment, either here or on Interview with the Titans, with any question you would ask the Titans _East_, anything at all. You could ask Aqualad, Speedy, Bumblebee, Mas y Menos, hell I'll throw Tramm in the chapter if you want me to, just please come up with some questions I can have Jacey ask them. It doesn't even have to be the Titans East, any Titans team or villain you want, just ask a question and I'll use that in their respective chapter. So please, if you guys can do that for me I will love you forever!

Alright now on to this little ditty, when I was younger I always wanted to have a villain alter ego…not a hero, a villain. I was going to call myself Dream Eater and feed off of peoples' dreams, sucking out their life force to give myself more power…I was a strange child, anyways I figured I could actually use her idea as a villain in a story and so this story was born! I give you all Raven in Wonderland. It starts off as a retelling of Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass, but it gets more messed up as it goes on, trust me, it'll be entertaining. (This story will be Dream Eater's first and probably _only_ appearance, and she doesn't have any lines either cause I never actually show the fight scene XP)

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just my characters.

* * *

Raven slowly sat up in her bed, her head was throbbing, and she had no idea why…oh that's right. Some psycho calling herself Dream Eater had attempted to rob a bank downtown and the team had gone in to stop her. They were winning, right up until Dream Eater shot some smoke at Beast Boy, and of course he hadn't been paying attention so Raven had gone in and pushed him out of the way. She must have gotten hit by the smoke and been knocked out, and after the fight was over the team must've carried her back here and put the unconscious Raven in her room.

'_How nice, however I'll have to kill whoever it was that brought me in here.'_ When there wasn't a response from Happy on that thought, Raven thought it a bit strange, but she decided to ignore it in favor of getting up and getting herself some tea. She turned and got out of her bed, stretching her arms as she walked to the door. When she walked into the hallway, she couldn't help but over hear Beast Boy freaking out in his room. "Oh man, I'm late, I'm so late, they're gonna kill me for this!" Suddenly Beast Boy dashed out of his room in the form of a fluffy green bunny…carrying a pocket watch?

'_Since when does Beast Boy carry a pocket watch? Or care about being late?'_ She thought.

"I'm late, I'm late!" He shouted, starting to hop down the hall faster than before.

'_Scratch that, since when does he talk in his animal forms?'_ Raven's curiosity was peaked; she followed him through the surprisingly empty tower. Eventually the chase led them outside, and when they were outside Beast Boy jumped into a random portal…that Raven hadn't created. Before she could stop to question this, Raven tripped over her own two feet and fell into the portal after him.

* * *

Raven expected the portal to take them immediately to wherever Beast Boy was headed, but she noticed that this was a really slow moving portal. She was falling down and she could see the small green bunny a few feet below her, but there were things around them, things that should have been falling but weren't, like they were caught in some strange suspension.

The T-Car for one was there, as well as their couch from the common room, Nix's dance bag, Silkie's ice skates, Robin's hair gel, and other things. _'Something tells me I'm not in Jump City anymore.'_ She thought to herself as she continued to fall. On the way down she passed one of the kitchen counters that happened to have her favorite tea cup on it, but when she picked the cup up it was empty. As she passed the kitchen table she left the cup there.

She looked down to see where Beast Boy was, but noticed he was no longer below her, instead there was an old looking couch on a black and white checkered floor, suddenly she began to fall much faster and landed on the couch with a loud plop. _'Damn this couch is lumpy.'_ She thought. She looked around the room and noticed it kind of looked like one of the hallways in the tower, except the floors were all checkered and the hallway seemed to go on forever.

"Dude, I'm so late!" She faced forward again and saw the familiar green bunny hopping down the hallway. She got up and chased after him. He opened the very large door at the end of the hallway and went inside, Raven followed suit. Upon entering the room behind the door she got a serious sense of Déjà vu. The room was a circle; there were four large doors and a curtain in the room. Suddenly the door behind her shut and when she turned around to try to open it, she noticed it was locked. She tried all the other doors in the room and noticed they were locked too. _'Well this sucks…where the hell did Beast Boy go anyways?'_ She glanced around the room one more time to make sure she wasn't missing anything.

She laid her eyes on the curtain, maybe there was an exit behind there. When she moved the curtain she noticed a tiny door, it too was locked. "Great, another locked door." She said sarcastically. She turned away from the curtain and noticed a table in the center of the room. "Well _that's _new." She mumbled to herself as she walked over to the table. She noticed a tiny key lying on the table and figured it was just the right size for the tiny door.

"Great, a tiny key for a tiny door, but no regular sized key for the regular sized door?" She asked no one in particular. She then noticed a bottle on the table next to the key that said "drink me." Raven stared at the bottle bewildered. She had seen this, read this, somewhere before. She just couldn't pinpoint where. Carefully she picked up the bottle, it didn't say what was in it, but it didn't look harmful. Raven carefully took a sip of it. Suddenly Raven started to cough. "Oh Azar, that stuff is nasty!" She said, placing the bottle back on the table.

Suddenly she began to shrink, thinking fast she turned and grabbed the key from the table, before she was too short to reach it anymore. She then walked over to the tiny door and tried to unlock it, but the key wouldn't fit. "Are you serious?!" She exclaimed. "How'm I supposed to get out of here now?"

She glanced around the room again, she noticed one of the giant doors, well rather regular sized she just happened to be very small now, had a crack under it that she could possibly fit through. She carefully placed the key at the foot of the small door and then ran over to the larger door. "Here goes nothing." She thought as she crawled under the door and left.

* * *

"But Kiiiiiiim, in Alice in Wonderland Alice shrinks and grows and cries and shrinks and almost drowns in her own tears before leaving the rooooooom, you're not following the plot of the booooooook." That's my impression of my brain. But no seriously, Raven _wouldn't_ cry so I needed to develop another way for her to get out of that room. XP

Anyways that was the first chapter, I hope you liked it. As you can probably guess….it's just gonna get weirder from here. Please R&R!


	2. Green Rabbits and Blue Cats

So in this chapter you'll notice that I'm going to use people's human names for their Wonderland characters, just to avoid confusion. Well…for the most part that is. Also for the most part Raven will either be accompanied by the green rabbit, the Cheshire cat, or both on her adventures.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Alice in Wonderland, but I do own my OC.

* * *

Upon crawling out from under the door she realized that she was in a forest, and when she stood up she seemed to be her normal height again. She turned around to face the door for measurement, but the door wasn't there anymore. "This is so weird." Raven said staring at nothing in particular.

"Tell me about it, I hang around out here all day every day and I'm still not used to it." Raven slowly turned to her right, where the voice came from. There she saw the green rabbit. Right before her eyes he turned back into Beast Boy's form, except different. He was dressed in a nice purple and black checkered suit, and he still had rabbit ears in his human form.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked somewhat surprised.

"I'm sorry…I don't know anyone by the name of Beast Boy." The Beast Boy look alike said whilst awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

Raven shook her head. "Beast Boy quit playing around, where are we?" She demanded.

"I'm serious ma'am, my name isn't Beast Boy." He pleaded. "The name is Garfield, Gar for short. Though most people around here call me the green rabbit."

"O-oh…" Raven said somewhat stunned. "I'm sorry you just look a lot like a friend of mine…"

He chuckled. "It's fine ma'am, as for where we are, we're in the middle of Hearts Forest…you don't look like you're from around here, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm not…I saw you saying you were late, and as I said you look like one of my friends, so I followed you because I was curious…are you sure you're not-"

"Terribly sure miss…"

"Raven, my name is Raven."

Gar smiled. "Nice to meet you Raven, would you mind if I called you-"

"Shorten it to Rae and you die."

"Right, Raven it is then." Gar said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head once more.

"So…where were you headed?" Raven asked after an awkward silence.

Gar didn't respond for a minute, continuing to stare at her. "Oh I'm sorry what?"

"Where were you going? You said you were late and someone was going the kill you?"

Gar's eyes widened in shock. "Oh shit, the Duchess is going to kill me!"

"The…duchess?" Raven asked. _'This just keeps getting weirder and weirder.'_

"She needed me to take her these gloves and this fan before she could go play croquet with the queen!"

"Uh huh…" Raven said now completely sure that this was either a dream or she really was the only sane person left on this planet. "Well you have fun with that, I'm going to go explore the forest." Raven turned around and began to walk in the other direction, but Gar ran after her and stopped her.

"Miss Raven, do you have any idea where you're going?"

Raven stopped dead in her tracks, she _didn't_ have any idea where she was going….but that didn't mean it was a good idea to follow Beast Boy around…then again this wasn't Beast Boy was it…it was apparently Gar the green rabbit. Raven turned and looked at Gar; she debated with herself for a few more seconds before finally speaking. "Would you mind if I followed you?"

Gar broke into a huge smile before grabbing Raven's wrist and dragging her off in the direction of the Duchess' house.

* * *

The walk took them a good ways through the forest, but they finally ended up in a grassy field, they walked for what seemed like forever until they reached a nice white mansion in the middle of the field. Raven noticed that there were two guards standing outside the house, they looked really bored. One of them looked very similar to Speedy, while the other resembled Aqualad.

Before Raven could say anything though Gar was already pulling her through the front door of the house. "Shouldn't we knock first?" She asked.

"Nah," Gar said as he lead her down the hallway on the right of the entrance. "They'd never hear us anyways."

"Why's that?" Raven asked, even though she could kind of guess. As they got closer to their destination she could hear the sounds of a baby crying, as well as plates smashing, and screaming. "Never mind."

Upon entering the kitchen, Raven was shocked. The apparent duchess looked a lot like Jinx if she left her hair down, the crying baby could have been Teether's clone, and the person smashing all the plates? An exact replica of Bumblebee.

"Duchess, I have the gloves you asked for." Gar said, finally letting go of Raven's wrist and walking over to the Jinx look alike, sitting in a giant comfy looking armchair in the center of the room.

"And the fan?" The duchess asked, somewhat glaring at Gar.

"I have that too!" Gar said, he handed her the gloves and the fan.

The duchess nodded. "Can you watch this for me?" She said as she handed him her son.

"Actually I'm not exactly qualified to-"

"Cook I'm going out, watch the cat will you?" the duchess said as she got out of her chair and exited the room.

Raven stared up at one of the shelves at the top of the room, she noticed something flick its tail and when she looked up she was very surprised at what she saw. There on the shelf was the supposed cat; the cat looked a lot more like Nix wearing aqua blue cat ears and an aqua blue and dark grey striped tail.

"I'm tired of watching your freaky cat!" The Bumblebee look alike cook shouted. "It's smile is just damn creepy. I quit, the cat can watch itself." The cook stormed out of the room, leaving Gar, the baby, Raven, and the cat as the only inhabitants.

"Hey! I can understand what you're saying you know!" The cat called after her, still somewhat smiling. "I'm a Cheshire Cat, we smile, it's our job!" After a few seconds of silence the cat jumped down from the ledge and walked over to Gar and Raven. "Whatever, she wasn't a good cook anyways. And Gar, you're ten times more qualified to watch this baby than its own mother is."

"Heh thanks Nixie, but I'm the queen's advisor, I can't carry a baby with me everywhere." Gar said as he tried handing the child to the Cheshire cat, who apparently had the same name as Nix.

"Nuh-uh I am not taking that thing." Nixie said, holding her hands up in front of her. Suddenly, as if she hadn't noticed before, she became aware of Raven's presence in the room. "Oooooh a new toy, that's why you can't watch the kid eh?" Nixie practically purred.

Gar looked a little flustered, and fumbled with the baby in his hands. "N-no uh, this is Raven. She was lost and now I'm showing her around."

"You're going on an adventure?!" Nixie's demeanor changed immediately as she became super happy, as if she'd just seen a ball of yarn. "I wanna go with!"

"You can't!" Gar blurted out. "I-I mean…the d-duchess n-needs someone to watch her son, and I can't do it, cause I have to show Raven around. So you need to stay here and watch him."

"Pffft, he's like two, I think he can handle watching himself." Nixie insisted. "I wanna go with!" She whined.

"I can watch the kid while we walk." Raven finally said, getting annoyed with this Nix look-a-like's personality. "It's no big deal, I've had to travel with three kids before, and he looks like one of them."

A wide smile spread across Nixie's face. "Excellent!" She said as she grabbed the baby out of Gar's hands and placed him in Raven's. "Raven meet Thomas, be careful, he's teething, sometimes we call him Teether because of it."

"Uh but wait, no-" Gar tried to speak.

"On ward to adventure! March my minions!" Nixie shouted before running off towards the exit of the house.

Gar sighed and reluctantly followed Nixie out of the house, to think his tour had just been hijacked by an anthropomorphic cat.

Raven looked down at the little boy she now held in her arms and sighed. _'Just like old times…this just keeps getting weirder and weirder.'_

* * *

This chapter was fun to write and I have to admit, I was seriously happy when I got to use the word anthropomorphic. Teether doesn't have another name so I randomly chose Thomas to be his in wonderland counterpart's name. For those of you who might not want Raven to be surrounded by people all the time, worry not, she gets her first by herself scene next chapter. I mean she's technically not by herself but Gar and Nixie won't be there. Please R&R!


	3. Baby Pigs and Tea Time

Here's chapter threeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Alice in Wonderland, just my oc.

* * *

The four of them had been walking around for a few hours now, more like three of them since Raven was carrying Thomas. Anyone could easily tell that Gar was starting to get annoyed, he had a scowl on his face, but he was trying hard not to say anything. His fists were clenched and his teeth gritted, his ears had flopped over for lack of a need to listen to anything at the moment.

Nixie happily and carelessly walked a few feet in front of the rest of them, swinging her arms back and forth and kicking her legs up to an unneeded height as she preceded forward, her tail swishing back and forth with each step.

Raven was at the back of the pack, struggling to carry Thomas as he continued to squirm, he wasn't crying but he was making strange grunting sounds almost like a baby pig. Her attention was pulled from the baby when Gar suddenly had an outburst.

"Nixie, do you even know where we're going?!" He shouted.

Suddenly Nixie stopped walking and turned around. "Um…in a word…no…?"

Gar let out a frustrated sigh, "That's just great, see this is why I don't bring you places anymore, you get us completely off schedule and you get us lost."

"At least I know how to have fun." She huffed crossing her arms and pouting like a child. "If you weren't so focused on keeping a schedule and not getting lost, you'd have a hell of a lot more fun in life. I'm just trying to add some flavor to your day, make you stop and smell the roses for once y'know?"

Raven watched as the two bickered, they looked a lot like her friends on the team, but they were nothing alike, Gar was ten times more serious than Beast Boy, and Nixie was about thirty times more annoying than Nix. Though the argument the two were having sounded familiar…almost like an argument Raven herself would have with Beast Boy. Suddenly she noticed there was no weight in her arms, she looked down and saw that Thomas had gotten away, he was crawling back in the direction they'd come from, Raven quickly chased after him.

Gar continued to yell at Nixie, unaware that Raven had run off. "You're selfish, rude, vulgar, and if it wasn't for the fact that I have so many errands to run to the duchess' house I wouldn't even be talking to you in the first place!" Gar yelled.

"Uh Gar." Nixie tried to interrupt.

"If it weren't for the fact that you have no other friends I wouldn't have let you come on this little excursion with Raven and I in the first place, not that I wanted you to join us either way."

"Gar about Raven-"

"Can't I just spend ten minutes talking to a nice girl without you interrupting us a-"

"GAR!"

"What?"

"Raven's gone…." Nixie said turning Gar around to look at the path behind them, indeed Raven was gone, and now they'd have to go look for her in the middle of a gigantic forest.

* * *

When Raven finally caught up with the baby she noticed something peculiar about him. He was still making the strange grunting noises and upon picking him up she noticed he'd actually turned into a pig. _'Okay…this has to be a dream.'_ Raven thought. She went to pinch herself, but it didn't work, she didn't wake up. _'Great, so I'm stuck here, that's fantastic.'_ She thought. "Well…if you're a pig now I guess you have to go off into the wild…or something." She said awkwardly as she placed the baby pig on the ground and watched him run off.

She looked around and realized she didn't recognize where she was, and there was no sign of Gar or Nixie anywhere. _'Crap…so I'm stuck in a dream, and my tour guides through this dream world are now M.I.A….I'm screwed.'_ She looked around before deciding she better head back in the direction she came from. However the farther she walked, the less familiar things got.

"This is not good." She looked around, every single direction in the forest looked the same and yet different, unfamiliar. Even looking at where she'd just come from didn't look the same. She decided to keep moving forward, something was bound to look familiar eventually…right?

After a while of walking, she came across a dimmer part of the forest, she smelled an odd scent, almost like smoke, but it was a pleasant scent at the same time. She followed the scent until she was standing in front of a rather large mushroom. There was someone or something on the top of the mushroom, maybe they knew how to get out of the forest, she noticed there were some smaller mushrooms to the left of the giant one, that made something like a staircase to the top of the mushroom. She climbed up to the top mushroom.

"Um…excuse me?" She asked. The person, whoever they were, didn't turn around. They continued to stare off in the other direction, at least she knew where the source of the smoke was, whoever they were, they were smoking something odd. "Excuse me!" The person still didn't respond. From what Raven could see, this person had long blonde hair, and must have been part caterpillar. _'Great, just what I needed, another anthropomorphic animal to talk to.'_ "I was wondering if you could tell me how to get out of the forest."

Finally the person turned around. "Who are you and why should I help you?"

Raven stared, of course, the anthropomorphic caterpillar just had to look like Terra.

"I said, who are you?" the caterpillar demanded.

"I'm Raven." Was all Raven could say.

"Raven who?" the caterpillar questioned her further.

"Raven daughter of Trigon, member of the Teen Titans, lost half-demon in a forest, trying to wake up from a dream." Raven said listing off anything she could think of.

"Yes, but who does that make you?" the caterpillar asked. "Once you can answer that, then you deserve my help." She said before crawling off of the mushroom and further into the forest.

Raven was alone again, and that conversation had made no sense. "Well that's just great, now what do I do?"

"Raven is that you?" She could hear Gar calling her.

"Gar? Where are you?" Raven called back.

Gar walked into the part of the woods where Raven was. "Down here!" He called.

Raven gave a small smile before jumping down onto the ground next to him. "Where's Nixie?"

"I'm not sure, we split up to go look for you, she's probably at the Mad Hatter's tea party, she loves going there." Gar said. "Hey…this is where Tara the caterpillar lives, is she here?"

"I'm afraid she just left." Raven said, a little harsher than intended. "L-let's go find Nixie."

* * *

After much walking the two of them reached a large table in the middle of the forest, just as had been expected, Nixie was there, laughing it up with two people that looked very similar to Kid Flash and Cyborg.

"Oh Raven you're alive!" Nixie cheered as Raven and Gar walked up to the table.

"Yeah, thanks to me." Gar mumbled.

"Raven I'd like you to me Victor the dormouse and Wally the march hare." Nixie said before taking another sip of tea, completely ignoring Gar's comment.

"Pleasure to meet you Raven." Victor said.

"Have a seat please." Wally added.

Raven and Gar each took a seat opposite the other three people at the table. Suddenly a giant worm that looked similar to Silkie, dressed in a top hat and a little bow tie, came sliding down the table. "Um, who's he?" Raven asked.

"That's the mad hatter." Nixie said, her smile growing larger.

'_Of course he is.'_ Raven thought. "Isn't it a little late for tea?" she said out loud.

"Oh, it's always tea time here." Victor said. "Isn't that right Wally?"

"Sure is Victor." Wally agreed. "The old hatter here insulted time, and so time stopped, now it's never anytime but tea time."

Raven continued to stare at Silkie, excuse me, the mad hatter in disbelief. This dream was just getting more and more messed up.

"So Raven, where were you anyways?" Nixie asked.

"Oh I ended up wandering over to caterpillar by the name of…Tara was it?" Raven replied.

"Oh! Did she make you recite 'How Doth the Little Crocodile'? she makes me do that."

"I'm sure she just does that as a way to make you say things that a pleasant to hear." Gar mumbled, glaring at the table in front of him.

Nixie stuck her tongue out at Gar before going back to sipping her tea.

"So um…where are we going to go next?" Raven asked, trying to break the tension.

Gar's ears perked up and he stopped glaring at the table. "Oh I was thinking maybe we could go to see the rose gardens outside the castle."

Nixie, Wally, and Victor motioned for raven to say no but Raven didn't notice. "Sure that sounds like it could be a lot of fun."

Gar stood up, "Great let's go." He took Raven's hand and pulled her up too.

"Nixie you coming with?" Raven asked.

Nixie chuckled awkwardly. "Uh n-no, I think I'll catch up with you two later…still gotta finish my tea."

Raven looked confused. "Your cup is empty."

Nixie was silent for a few seconds before Wally yelled "CLEAN CUP!"

"Heh, sorry can't Raven, its clean cup time, new cup means more tea and more tea means I can't go. Sorry!" Nix said before scrambling around the table like the others.

Raven shrugged and then turned to follow Gar towards the castle, what could possibly be so wrong with a rose garden?

* * *

I wrote three of these chapters at once cause they were gonna be one chapter but I figured it was too long, so they're three chapters. Lucky you! Three chapters in one day! There's still plenty more to go though! Please R&R!


	4. Off With Her Head!

Here's chapter four, from about this point on the story is either going to be really similar to the book Alice in wonderland or extremely different. XP Hop you like the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Alice in wonderland, just my OC.

* * *

The walk to the rose garden was a little quiet at first, it wasn't rushed like the trip to the Duchess' house and it wasn't psychotic like the trip out of there, so Raven didn't exactly know what to say. She watched Gar walking in front of her, he looked much happier than he did earlier, his ears bounced as he walked and…oh my goodness he had a tiny bunny tail. She was still unused to the fact that her emotions weren't commenting on every little thought she had, though there wasn't much she could do. If the smoke she had inhaled during the fight against Dream Eater had caused her to be stuck in this dream without her powers, she'd just have to deal with it until her friends found a way to wake her up.

"Raven are you listening?" She was pulled from her thoughts when Gar called her name and started waving his hand in front of her face.

"Uh…oh sorry, I just spaced out for a second." She replied.

"Oh okay, well were' here." Sure enough, just as Gar had said they were in front of the rose garden. "C'mon, this place is really cool, it's mostly red roses but there are other types of flowers too." He said as he grabbed Raven's wrist and pulled her into the garden.

The garden was pleasant enough, filled with tall bushes completely covered in red roses, sometimes other flowers like lilies and daises were seen growing too. The bushes seemed to be formed in a certain way, almost as if the garden doubled as a maze. Other than that though, Raven didn't understand why Nixie had decided not to join them on their trip to the garden. "So why didn't Nixie want to come with?" Raven asked as she and Gar wandered through the maze like garden.

"Pardon?" Gar asked, funny it almost seemed like he had pretended not to hear the question.

"Why didn't Nixie want to come with? I mean it's such a nice garden." Raven repeated.

"Oh uh…she just must not like roses or something." Gar said awkwardly.

'_Of all the times to not be able to read peoples' emotions. It seems like he's lying but I can't tell!'_ Raven thought as she continued to walk.

"Hey watch where you're stepping!" A voice said. Raven looked at Gar but he just shrugged. She then looked down and noticed she was about to step on a tiger lily. "Yes you." Raven's jaw dropped, the flower was talking to her.

"You're a flower…and you're talking…" Was all Raven could say. _'This dream just keeps getting weirder and weirder.'_

"Oh sorry, I forgot to mention that some of the flowers here talk." Gar said, laughing nervously.

"Well at least I know why Nixie didn't want to come here now." Raven said.

"Heh…yeah, talking flowers,_ that's_ why she didn't want to come here…yeah." Gar mumbled.

"I'm sorry I almost stepped on you…I uh…wasn't paying attention."

"That's because you don't have the amount of brain cells required to pay attention." The tiger lily said, folding its leaves across its stem. "Be more careful next time."

"Uh…right." Was all Raven could say.

* * *

Gar and Raven continued their walk until they were no longer in the main part of the flower maze, now they were in an open area still surrounded by roses, but much less narrow than the space back in the maze was.

"Well I have to say, this is by far the most interesting flower maze I've ever been to." Raven said letting out a small laugh as she did.

"And would this Beast Boy that you confused me for before ever take you to see something this interesting?" Gar asked half joking.

"Heh…no he'd never really take me anywhere." Raven mumbled.

Before they could say anything else they heard the sounds of trumpets playing and Gar stiffened up. "The Queen is coming." Was all he said before he kneeled down on the ground. When he realized Raven wasn't doing the same, he motioned for her kneel down on the ground next to him. "Trust me, you do not want to piss off the Queen."

Raven nodded but on the inside she was thinking, _'What's she gonna do? Chop off my head for refusing to bow?'_

The two of them continued to kneel until the Queen and some of her friends walked in. "Ah, green rabbit, you've finally returned from your trip to the Duchess'. I was beginning to think something had happened to you."

Gar stood up, then grabbed Raven's wrist and pulled her up too. "Sorry about that, I've just been showing Raven around Wonderland, she's new here."

Raven awkwardly waved at the group of people standing before her, which consisted of The Queen, a man she assumed was the King, and the Duchess. But she was really surprised who the Queen and King were. Starfire and Robin, though judging by what people's names were here she was assuming it was Queen Kori and King Richard.

"Hm…you are very pretty Miss Raven." The Queen said, her expression unreadable. "Wouldn't you say so King?"

The King gulped. "Um…yes she is very pretty I suppose."

Raven found it weird that the King and the Duchess now looked very nervous, and it didn't help when she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw that Gar too looked fairly nervous.

The Queen nodded, "Yes indeed, _very_ pretty. Green Rabbit, would you please see that our guest is taken care of and then go set up a game of croquet for myself and my friends?"

Gar looked shocked. "Take care of? Take care of how?"

"Oh I think you know." The Queen said smiling as she turned to walk away. "But in case you've forgotten the meaning of those words, I'm saying 'Off with her head.'"

Raven stared, the Queen really did want to behead her, and she hadn't even done anything. Before Gar could say anything else, the group was distracted by the sound of a disembodied voice. "And, _that_ would be my cue." Raven and the others stared in disbelief as Nixie materialized in front of them. "Fact number two about Cheshire cats, we're good at the disappearing act, but that doesn't mean we suck at reappearing." Nixie looked over at Gar and glared. "Good call bringing her to the rose garden, surely nothing wrong could happen here." She grabbed Raven's hand and the two of them ran off in the direction of the exit. "Have fun playing croquet, I'll protect Raven fifty times better than you did."

The Queen sighed in frustration as Nixie and Raven escaped. "Pity, I'll have to deal with her later. Green rabbit set up the croquet course will you?"

Gar glared, but he didn't really have a choice, he begrudgingly began to set up the game for the nobles.

* * *

So yup that's the chapter, hopefully I'll have chapter five up soon. Why did I make Starfire the Queen of Hearts? For the pure irony that the real Starfire would never dream of hurting her friends while the Queen of Hearts will kill anyone whenever she wants for her own entertainment.


	5. Backstory and Running, lots of Running

I'm typing this in one of my classes right now, no one has noticed except the kid sitting next to me…its kind of weird. XP

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC.

* * *

"I don't get it, she looks just like Starfire, how could she have Starfire's face and have such a contrasting personality?" Said to herself as she and Nixie continued to run, they were still in the maze but far enough away from the Queen that they were safe-ish.

"Look I don't know who this Starfire is, I also don't know the meaning of contrasting, but I can guarantee you this, unless Starfire has a death wish for anything that breathes and has a fetish for beheadings, the Queen is nothing like her." Nixie said, running as fast as she could while pulling Raven behind her.

"Why did she want to kill me?" Raven asked, she couldn't see the exit from where they were, but she hoped they were getting close.

"Well usually it's for entertainment, or when people annoy her, or are late for a meeting with her, but she wasn't always like this. She used to be a fairly nice Queen, she took up the throne at a young age so she wasn't exactly sure how to rule, but she got the hang of it. In truth, the problem all started about four years into her rule, when she was seventeen." Nixie stopped and looked around, they were still in the maze, but she didn't see anyone following them.

"What happened when she was seventeen?" Raven asked.

Nixie didn't respond and instead went and sat over by a bush, motioning for Raven to sit next to her, in the corner two bushes formed so that no one would see them if they were just passing by. "Alright, well she had to take the throne at a fairly young age like a mentioned, thirteen to be precise. She was betrothed to Richard, a son of a noble family in town, he's the king now, but since he wasn't related to the royal family he wasn't allowed to make any laws. I digress, anyways Richard was a few years older than her, he was about sixteen I think when they got married.

"Of course at a young age she didn't really care if he didn't pay attention to her, I mean she was more focused on the fact that she was now in charge of the entire kingdom. By the age of seventeen she started to realize that she was tied to Richard for life, not only that but she had actually begun to fall in love with him, the only problem was he wasn't interested in her. Even though they were married, he was in love with this young girl in town, her family wasn't rich or important, and she was just…ordinary. Her name was Rachel or Radella or Frank or something…let's call her Ace.

"So Ace was very beautiful…come to think of it, she kind of looked like you…sorry I'm getting side tracked again, the only problem was she spent all day reading her books not even noticing the King was very interested in her, and then of course the Queen was very jealous of all the attention this commoner was getting from the King. So she had Ace executed, not that the King actually knew the Queen had ordered this to happen, she sent soldiers into Ace's house one night when she was sleeping and had her tortured and killed. After that, with Ace no longer in the way, King Richard finally began to notice Queen Kori, and the two of them have had a more or less happy marriage ever since. Of course now the Queen knows she can get rid of her problems by beheading them…so that's a problem. Now she beheads anyone she wants to whenever she feels like it." Nixie finished.

"How do you know all this?" Raven asked.

"Simple, I'm a cat, cats hear things. That and Queen Kori has tea with the Duchess every week or so and after all of this happened she told the Duchess about it." Nixie stood up and stretched before pulling Raven up. "C'mon, we gotta keep moving."

Raven nodded. _'This dream…is just getting worse and worse…I hope I can wake up soon.'_

* * *

That be the chapter! Have a nice day! Please R&R!


	6. The Terror Twins Dee and Dum

Hey it's me! I'm back with another chapter of Raven in Wonderland, before we get this fabulously and admittedly filler chapter started, I would like to address a line that Nix (or rather Nixie the Cheshire Cat) had last chapter. Her line with "Her name was Rachel or Radella or Frank or something…let's call her Ace." Is basically me poking fun at myself, see whenever I have to tell my friends a story and I can't remember someone's name I start off by guessing two names that sound like or possibly are the person's name, then I guess a name from the opposite gender, then I say a random word that most people wouldn't have for a name. In this case, the girl's name was actually Rachel, as she was intended to be Raven's wonderland counter part, but Nix couldn't remember if that really was her name so then…that happened. XP

Anyways, I admit its kind of a filler chapter, at the end of the chapter I push the story back onto its main course, its just if I didn't have this chapter the story would end on an odd number and odd numbers aren't exactly my friends. Also, also, I don't mention this in the chapter seeing as I just call them Dee and Dum, but Tweedle Dee is Mas and Tweedle Dum is Menos.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Alice in Wonderland, just my OC Nix. I also don't own the computer I'm typing this on as I am at home for the weekend and I forgot to bring my laptop with, so thank you mother and father for the use of the desktop computer I have nearly crashed about 20 times over my 19 years of life.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of running Raven and Nixie finally made their way out of the maze and back into the forest. However, ever since they got back into the forest, Raven felt like they were going in circles. "Nixie do you have any idea where you're headed?"

"I have an idea of where I'd like to go yes." Nixie responded, continuing to lead Raven in whatever direction she thought was right.

Raven sighed and looked at her surroundings, on her right the trees were sparser and it was very bright, but on her left the forest was quite dense, and there was this one really tall tree with some cuts in the bark. _'Wait a minute….I've seen that tree before.' _"Nixie, we've been going in circles, we've passed that tree about five times since we got back in this stupid forest."

The cat girl turned her head to look at the tree; she shrugged before turning back towards the path ahead and continuing to walk. "So we have, so we have. Worry not Raven, I now know exactly where we are."

"And that would be?" Raven asked through gritted teeth.

"Exactly where we were when we exited the castle garden." Nixie replied as she turned Raven around so she was looking at where they'd come from. They weren't more than twenty feet away from the exit of the maze.

"How is that possible? We've been walking for hours!"

Suddenly Nixie slapped her hand to her head. "Hearts Castle physics, duh." She looked at Raven who looked like she was about ready to murder Nixie on the spot. "Okay, hear me out Raven, this is going to sound weird, but the only way to get deeper into the forest away from Hearts Castle is to start walking towards Hearts Castle."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Raven insisted. "If that's how it is, how come Gar and I were able to enter the castle garden by walking towards it, and how come you were able to do the same thing?"

"It's an enchantment on the castle and the woods surrounding it, if you want to get to the castle you can just by walking towards, but if you desperately need to leave, like us, you still have to walk towards it. Most people would just try to run away from it, it's a way to keep escaped prisoners in one spot so the guards can come retrieve them in no time." Nixie grabbed Raven's wrist and lead her in the direction of the castle. "Trust me on this, I'm at least 95% sure I know what I'm doing."

"And the other 5%?" Raven asked.

"I'm 5% sure we're going to walk right into the game of croquet the Queen and the other nobles are playing and the Queen will order us both to be executed." Nixie said, still trudging towards the castle.

"Oh joy." Raven replied, when they got too close to the castle for comfort Raven closed her eyes.

"Raven, it's safe to open your eyes now." Raven opened her eyes and sure enough, she and Nixie were miles away from the castle.

'_Huh, maybe I should consider doing a similar enchantment on my room so I can keep everyone but myself out…'_ Raven thought.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a huge gust of wind.

"What was that?" Raven asked looking around.

Nixie let out a frustrated sigh. "Great, they're here."

"Who's here?" Raven asked again.

"The terror twins, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum." Just as Nixie said that, two twins that looked a lot like Mas and Menos appeared in front of them.

"Hola senoritas." One of them said.

'_Wow…I couldn't dream them speaking English could I?' _Raven thought.

Nixie huffed. "Dee, _I know_ you and Dum can speak English. You're only supposed to use Spanish when we're trying to mess with Gar."

"Aw come on Nixie, you take the fun out of everything." The one who didn't speak before, Dum, said while pouting.

'_Or maybe I can…'_ Raven thought looking surprised.

"What's up with her?" Dee whispered to Nixie.

"Dunno, she just kind of showed up here and says some of us look like people she knows." Nixie gave a shrug. "Maybe she knows some twins that look like you two."

"So uh, whatcha doing out here anyways Nixie, aren't you supposed to be on the witness stand at the upcoming trial for Jack?" Dum asked.

Nixie's eyes widened in realization, if Raven went back to the castle the Queen would have her head, but if Nixie missed the trial the Queen would have _her_ head. "Shit, when does the trial start?"

"Um…in about an hour." Dee said. "It takes about an hour to get to the castle from here." Dum added.

"Oh man, the Queen's gonna have my head on a platter if I don't make it to that trial on time. Guys, can you watch Raven till the trial is over? The castle isn't exactly safety central for her right now."

"That won't be necessary Nixie; I think I can handle myself." Raven said.

"Listen Raven, if you end up back at the castle you. Will. Die. And if I leave you alone in this forest Gar will kill me! Dee, Dum, can you watch her?"

"Sure." Dee said. "Why not?" Dum concluded.

"Thanks! I'll be back when the trial's over!" Nixie said before running off back in the direction of the castle.

Raven inwardly groaned, not that she wasn't grateful that Nixie was trying very hard to keep her protected, it's just that she could barely keep her sanity in this strange dream with just Nixie and Gar around, now she had to deal with two twins?

"Hellooooooooooo!" Raven was pulled from her thoughts once more upon realizing one of the twins, most likely Dee was trying to talk to her.

"You space out a lot, don't you lady?" Dum asked.

"Here yes, in the real world, no." Raven stated simply.

"Real world?" Dee asked. "Whatcha mean by real world lady?" Dum added to his brother's question.

Raven sighed and took a seat on the light green and dark green patched grass. _'Huh, it kind of looks like a chess board. I never noticed that before.'_ She thought absently before speaking. "This is all a messed up dream I'm having because of some psycho named Dream Eater."

Dee and Dum looked at each other before Dee spoke. "Well just cause it's a dream doesn't make it any less real than when you're awake."

"Yeah," Dum added. "You may not space out so much when you're awake, but because you're doing that here it means you have the potential to do it when you're awake."

"So don't call being awake 'real life' lady, cause dreams as vivid as this, aren't any less real than being awake." Dee concluded.

"Basically, until you wake up lady, this _is_ real life." Dum added matter-of-factly.

Raven sighed, "Alright, well since you two are such experts, what do you recommend I do in order to wake up?" She asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Hmm…" Dee said as he started to think.

"You could walk around and investigate." Dum said.

"Maybe that'll help you learn more about yourself, and in turn that'll help you wake up." Dee said.

Raven thought, she didn't really have much of an option did she? As long as she stayed away from the castle she'd be alright, wouldn't she? "Alright, I'll walk around and see what I learn I guess." She said as she stood up and headed further into the darker part of the forest.

"Bye lady!" She could hear one of the twins shout. "Have a nice trip of self discovery lady!" The other one added. "Don't die!" The both said simultaneously.

* * *

So that's the chapter! I was planning on writing Mas and Menos speaking in Spanish but I haven't taken Spanish in two years and I don't want to use google translate for their lines sooooo…yeah. Next chapter we get to see Terra the Caterpillar one more time and the beginnings of the trial. We've still got more than half of the story to go folks! And I guarantee you it will not end on an odd number…like 13…stupid 13, causing me to get injured on multiple Friday's over the years.

Please R&R! :D


	7. From Caterpillar to Butterfly

Hey guys! I'm here with the newest chapter of Raven in Wonderland. _Finally_ finished the Philosophy paper I've been putting off for four weeks. Disaster averted, feeling the aster. Hehehe…refrences. Anyways, are you guys prepared for this chapter? You have no idea what's going to go on from this point on, but I do mwahahahahahahaha! Okay during the break between writing this sentence and the last one I actually went to the Philosophy class that the paper was due in, and we got locked in. My entire class, professor and all, got locked inside our classroom. A maintenance guy _and_ a member of campus security spent 45 minutes trying to unlock the door…I wanted them to use a chainsaw. From that little moment we can assume that when I say "I know exactly what's going to happen next" I obviously mean inside the story, not in real life. If I knew what was going to happen when in real life I definitely would not have gone to class today just to avoid being locked in…actually if I knew what would happen when, technically I would be considered omniscient, and if I was omniscient that would technically make me God, and if I was God then my friend Jack wouldn't believe in my existence and I wouldn't have anyone to read my philosophy homework to me…I digress.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Alice in Wonderland, I do however own my OC Nix.

* * *

Raven continued to wander through the forest, she wasn't exactly sure which way she was supposed to go but she continued on anyways. _'Why in the world did I actually listen to those two. I'm not going to find anything out here.'_ She thought to herself as she pushed through some bushes into a darker part of the forest. _'I wonder why I haven't woken up yet, you'd think the others would at least be trying to wake me up…unless they got hit too. No, no calm down Raven, if anyone besides you got hit it was…Beast Boy.'_

Raven stopped and thought, if Beast Boy was angered by Raven being hit, he might have turned into the beast to defend her from any further attacks. In that angry and albeit pretty vulnerable state he might have gotten hit by the smoke as well. _'What would his dream be about? I hope he's okay.'_ Raven quickly shook the thought out of her head and trudged on.

As she continued on she caught a scent that was very familiar. Confused as to what it was, she walked off the path to the right and pushed through some more bushes. She came across another large mushroom and realized why the smell was so familiar. At the top of the mushroom sat Tara the caterpillar. She didn't seem to notice Raven was there so Raven turned to leave, she wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with someone who looked so much like Terra even though she wasn't.

"It's unwise for an enemy of the queen to be wandering the forest by herself." Raven stopped and turned around when she heard Tara speak. "Where are your pets? The rabbit and the cat?"

"They're not my pets, and they're at the castle preparing for the jack's trial." Raven said. The caterpillar nodded, then motioned for Raven to come sit next to her on the mushroom. Raven didn't exactly have much of a choice so she complied.

"Even so, you shouldn't be out here by yourself, they know that. Why did they leave you alone?" Tara asked once Raven sat next to her.

"They didn't leave me alone, Gar left me with Nix, and then Nix left me with Dee and Dum. Dee and Dum said maybe if I investigated the forest I'd be able to find out how to wake up."

Tara sighed and lay back on the mushroom. "Well, it wasn't smart to walk off and investigate the forest while the queen wants you beheaded, but Dee and Dum were right, walking through the forest did help you find a way to wake up."

Raven looked puzzled, "No it hasn't, I still have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

"Yes, but I know what you need to do. You have the power to wake yourself up, you just have to find it. In a situation where the person you care about most is put into danger, you will gain the power to wake yourself up. Until then…just don't die."

Before Raven could say anything else Tara was engulfed in a bright white light and transformed from a caterpillar into a butterfly.

"But wait, who is it that has to be put in danger?" Raven asked before Tara could leave.

"You'll find out when the time is right." And with that Tara flew away.

Raven let out a frustrated sigh and jumped down from the mushroom. _'So my powers won't come back until someone is put in danger? Who's it supposed to be?'_ Raven thought to herself as she started to walk again. Suddenly she slammed into something, when she looked up realized she was now outside of Hearts Castle. _'I guess this is why everyone kept telling me not to die.'_ She noticed a group of people headed into a building. The building had a sign outside it that said "courtroom." _'Nix and Gar are in there…what could possibly go wrong?'_ She thought sarcastically as she ran into the building.

* * *

Gar paced back and forth in the middle of the court room, as of right now the only people in the room were spectators and a few of the witnesses. He hoped Nix had gotten Raven to a safe place.

"Hey grass stain!" He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the unmistakable voice of Nix.

Gar was shocked; he didn't think Nix would come to the trial when she was supposed to be protecting Raven. "Nix! Where's Raven? You're supposed to be protecting her!"

"I left her with Dee and Dum; I couldn't exactly bring her here." Nix said, surprised at the tone Gar was using.

"You left her with whom? Nix those two won't protect her! They'll let her wander off, the queen wants to _kill_ her, at this point she'd be safer here!"

"Pffft, let's not forget who got her in trouble with the queen in the first place. I say my protection plan is safer than yours." Nix said, glaring and crossing her arms as she spoke.

Unknown to the two bickering friends, Raven had just entered the court room. When she saw the two of them arguing in the middle of the court room. "Uh guys?"

"Not now Raven, I'm yelling at Nix for leaving Raven in the middle of the forest with Dee and Du-Raven!"

"Raven?! You're not safe here!"

"She's safer here than in the forest Nix."

"I beg to differ Gar."

Raven tried to calm the two of them down but the argument escalated, they were interrupted by Victor the dormouse walking up to them and tapping them both on the shoulders. "Look, it doesn't matter where Raven is safest, she's here now, and unless you want the Queen to realize that she is, you should probably hide her, now."

Just then the Queen's fanfare started playing. "Oh crap." Was all Nix could say.

"This is just fantastic." Gar said. "Go hide Raven with you and the other witnesses. We'll find out what to do after the trial is over."

"Where's he going?" Raven asked as Nix and Victor lead her over to the area where the witnesses were sitting.

"Gar's like the Queen's pet, he has to sit by her and the King during the trial." Victor said as he took a seat in the fourth row next to Wally the March Hare.

"Yeah, it's a miracle he's not as rotten as the Queen herself." Nix said as she pushed Raven into the row behind Wally and Victor, effectively blocking her from the view of the Queen. "Let's just hope we can hide the fact that you're here until the trial is over."

* * *

Alright guys, that's the end of the chapter! It only gets worse from here…story wise I mean…though my writing might get crappier as it goes on, you never know. XP R&R please!


	8. Trials Tarts and Girls named Jack

Hey guys I'm back! Sorry it took so long…this was a long time right? I don't keep track of days or weeks and such. All I remember is that I was going to write this next chapter and I got distracted by papers, but I was saved and able to write this now that I've contracted the stomach flu…yay sickness?

Disclaimer: As you all know I sadly do not own Teen Titans or Alice in Wonderland, but I do own my oc Nix.

* * *

Raven shifted uncomfortably in her chair, the queen had entered the court room not too long ago, but the trial hadn't actually started. After a few minutes the king had joined her and the two of them had Gar running all over the place to get things ready. "Nixie, what's this trial for anyways?" Raven finally asked.

"The Jack of Hearts is on trial for apparently trying to over throw the queen…by stealing her tarts." Nixie replied as she rolled her eyes. "The queen gets bored so she accuses people of different things and holds trials to entertain herself. Although the Jack has been trying to over throw the queen from my understanding, she hasn't actually put any plan into action."

"_She_? I was under the impression that the _Jack_ was a _boy_." Was all Raven could say.

"Yeah you would think that wouldn't you? I mean it makes sense, male name and all." Wally the March Hare said as he turned around to face the two girls. "'Cept the Jack is actually the queen's older sister." Just as this was said, the Jack entered the court room and took her seat in front of the large amount of people in the room.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." Victor mumbled.

Raven smirked; at this point she wasn't even surprised that the Jack looked like Blackfire, though it was a bit unsettling to think about. "So Wait, Nixie, Wally, Victor, did any of you guys actually witness this supposed crime?"

The three anthropomorphic animals looked at each other and then back at Raven each giving a reason as to why they were witnesses and yet they hadn't seen anything, but because they were all speaking at the same time it came out in a jumble of words sounding something like this. "Well I, rjgmahi jgiureh iu tmghcuhgrvqimtu hiuzgcmrg hitu."

Raven blinked at them, obviously confused at the jumbled statements.

"Here in Wonderland, no one really witnesses the crimes that occur." Victor offered.

"We're just all on the witness stand because well…we're usually the people deemed as witnesses." Wally added.

"The duchess is like the queen's best friend, so that's the only reason I'm here." Nixie said.

"So you're basically presenting false evidence then?" Raven asked shocked.

"Well…more or less, it's not exactly false I mean, everyone knows the Jack is plotting to take over." Nixie said as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her head.

"And Gar _did_ walk in on the Jack stealing the queen's tarts." Wally confirmed.

Suddenly the four of them became aware of the queen starting to speak the reason for the trial and they had no choice but to stop talking. _'Hopefully this'll be over soon.'_ Raven thought to herself, drowning out whatever it was that the queen was saying.

* * *

As the trial went on witnesses came and went. The Jack looked very uninterested in the fact that she could be hung at the end of this, and just lazily cleaned her nails, not really focusing on the actual trial at hand.

Nixie went up as the first witness but was sent back to her seat after insulting not only the jack, but the queen, the king, and Gar as well.

Then Victor and Wally gave their testimony, which didn't really make sense since even though they were on the witness stand they, much like everyone else in the group of witnesses, had not actually seen anything and spoke of how they had been having tea with the hatter at the time.

"The crime occurred at 8 o'clock at night, isn't that a little late for tea?" The King asked, eyeing the two of them suspiciously.

"Well you see sir, where we come from; it's always tea time there." Wally said.

"The hatter loves his tea; he wouldn't stop a tea party for anything." Victor added.

"Well then, let's just have a conversation with this hatter." The Queen said.

Before Victor and Wally could protest by saying that not only was the hatter not there, he also couldn't talk; remarkably the little Silkie like worm wearing a top hat had magically made his way to the witness stand.

"This should be interesting." Raven mumbled to Nixie.

Victor had to hold the Hatter up for the rest of the court to see, as he was only a few inches high altogether, he didn't expect the Hatter to say anything, so you can imagine his surprise at what happened next.

In a refined English accent, the Hatter began to speak and answer the queen's questions. "It's true your majesty, you see, Time and I had a bit of a falling out many years ago, and so Time stopped. He made it so that it was always tea time where I live, and so the three of us were drinking tea, a natural thing to do during tea time, whilst the crime was being committed."

The entire court went silent, it seemed no one had expected the Hatter to speak, even the King's jaw dropped at this occurrence.

"Yes well…after that witness how about the court takes a 20 minute break?" The King suggested after a few minutes of silence.

"Excellent idea my King." The Queen agreed. "Everyone be back and ready to testify in 20 minutes.

* * *

After the court was called to a break Gar rushed over to where Raven and Nixie were sitting. "Alright, it's a break, Gar I'm taking Raven out of here." Nixie said.

"What? No! She's safer here than she is in the forest with Dee and Dum; the queen doesn't even know she's here. And if you leave with her she's going to know."

"Are you kidding?" Nixie practically shouted. "Victor and Wally were just at the witness stand; that means they weren't blocking Raven from the Queen's sight. She could have seen her at any moment."

Raven rolled her eyes and watched as the two of them began to bicker again. To be completely honest she wasn't really safe anywhere so long as she was in this dream, but she was probably safer with Nixie and Gar than she would be if she was sent back to Dee and Dum.

Before Raven could tell Nixie and Gar what she thought, the Queen and the King walked past the group, Raven was of course obscured from the Queen's sight, but the Queen said something very unsettling as she walked by.

"Dear King I have a question for you."

"What is it?" The King asked, not really sure what was going on.

"Why is a _Raven_ like a writing desk?" The Queen cast a side glance at Gar and Nixie, as if to say she knew Raven was there, before looking back at the King as they continued to walk.

Gar went wide eyed and stopped talking, Nixie crossed her arms and glared at him. "See she knows Raven's here. She was much safer in the forest than she is here."

"Except now, we don't really have a choice on where she should be." Gar said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nixie asked.

"If the Queen knows Raven's here, Raven can't leave without the Queen sending some soldiers after her…we have to keep her here until the trial ends." Gar insisted.

Nixie huffed, "I don't like it…but we don't really have a chance."

Gar sighed. "This just got a whole lot harder." Raven and Nixie nodded and the three of them stood in uncomfortable silence until the twenty minute break was up.

* * *

Woot! I finished another chapter! I am proud of myself! :D Hope you liked it! Please R&R!


End file.
